yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Woodleigh MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platform=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=20 June 2011 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SBS Transit | zone=2 | former= }} Woodleigh MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit station of the North East Line in Singapore, located on part of the former Bidadari Cemetery. History When the North East Line opened, it was one of the 2 completed MRT stations in the entire system that was non-operational, the other being Buangkok which opened in early 2006 prior to the opening of the Circle Line. It was closed for 8 years because of low development in the vicinity. Art In Transit artwork in this station is Slow Motion by April Ng Kiow Ngor. Part of the station's interior was shown on an episode of Building the Biggest on Discovery Channel. It was estimated that if the station was opened, its daily ridership would be under the 2,000 general benchmark deemed necessary for a station to make economic sense to operate. However, on 8 March 2011, SBS Transit announced the opening of the station on 20 June 2011. On the eve of the grand opening, maintenance on the lifts, escalators and fare gates was conducted and the platform was polished. The station was officially opened on 20 June 2011 by Minister for Transport, Mr Lui Tuck Yew to celebrate the 8th anniversary of the opening of the North East Line in 2003. Published information in the Singapore Master Plan as well as several reports in the newspapers have mentioned a planned major housing project where the former Bidadari Cemetery sat. Existing nearby condominiums include Avon Park, Euro-Asia Park and Blossoms at Woodleigh. There are also several new condominium projects under development in the area including, Parc Mondrian on Woodleigh Close and 8@Woodleigh. Other buildings around it include a Salvation Army stockhouse and a few shophouses. The station is close to several reputable schools such as Maris Stella High School, Stamford American International School permanent campus, Cedar Primary School and Cedar Girls' Secondary School. The Central Expressway, Pan Island Expressway and Potong Pasir MRT station are just minutes away, allowing quick and easy access to the city and the CBD. Mount Vernon, which is nearby, houses the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals and the Mount Vernon Camp. 2017 incident A 69-year-old man has been arrested for causing public alarm after he allegedly left a "suspicious white substance" at Woodleigh MRT station, triggering a temporary closure of the MRT station for about three hours on Tuesday (Apr 18), Singapore Police Force (SPF) said. In a Facebook post, police said that they were alerted at about 1pm to "a case of suspicious white substance found at Woodleigh MRT station." Station layout Exits *A: Upper Serangoon Road *B: Upper Serangoon Road *C: Upper Aljunied Road Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail References External links * Official website Category:Serangoon Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations